Sunflower
by Seductive Venus
Summary: She's like a sunflower. -KibaxHinata-


Sunflower

I watched her smile as I led you forwards into the meadow. It was already a pretty day but her smile transformed it into the most beautiful day of my life. A breeze passed and her longish dark blue hair rippled in the sunshine.

She followed me through the path I cleared for her, smiling in unabashed delight as butterflies flew upwards to kiss the sky. I've never seen her smile so much and it made my heart want to burst with joy.

It had been a long time since I last saw her smiled from her heart.

I thought that it was gone forevermore but here it is. She rarely smiled but when she did… it was like glimpsing the sunshine that graces paradise.

Even Aburame Shino would agree with me. Though he doesn't speak much, I know that he notices the changes in her. When she's happy we would smile quietly to ourselves but when she became sad it would break our hearts.

Isn't it strange to hear a man say these things? Aburame would snicker to hear me be so poetic. Usually I acted all so macho and manly that seeing me so sentimental would send the snobbish Aburame prince to fits of laughter.

But he knows what I feel, and same goes for him.

We both care for her.

Our teammate, Hyuuga Hinata, was the center of our worlds. She doesn't know it but we'll do everything in our power to keep her safe and happy. Her little words of comfort meant so much to us, as well as her smiles and laughter.

Aburame and I would risk death just to save her.

That's how devoted we are to our Hyuuga-hime.

She sat down under a huge tree and carefully spread the blanket. I stayed some feet away to watch her, even for just a few moments. She was graceful and one can see it in the way she moves, in the casual wave of her hand, and her soft spoken voice.

"Kiba-kun, please sit down," Hinata said as she shyly patted the spot beside her on the pale blue blanket. She never yells, never gets angry, and never cries. Even in the most painful situation Hinata would keep her composure.

Hinata was a golden girl with beautiful manners and composure beyond her years. Hers was a breed of quiet wealth and a traditional bringing up.

I blinked and realized that she was finished setting out the blanket. I'd been too absorbed in watching her move and how she seemed so at home with the country setting around her.

It was nearing noon and I wondered where the other two could be. Kurenai-sensei and Shino was busy with some other things but assured they would come in time for their weekly lunch picnic. And I was always the one who picked the place.

I've always been proud of my skills for finding beautiful and quiet places where we can forget about our missions and enjoy the day. Usually it was set on Saturday and I was always the one who fetches Hinata from her house.

Her father had learned to trust us over the two years we've been a team. He never questions when we take her out.

I thought of this idea… I want to take Hinata away from the cold and loneliness her home had turned for her… the picnic was just a façade for my true intentions…

If I would be asked, I'd rather see her smile like the way she was smiling right now. Serene and almost content, with the no hint of the sadness she keeps within her soul. She is Hinata, sunshine, the sweetest warmth of the morning.

She held her knees to her chest, tucking it within her arms. Her head lay on one knee and her eyes stray away, into the blue sky. I wonder what she sees when she looks so at peace. Does she see the fluffy white clouds or the small feathers birds give when they take flight?

But I caught her gaze and traced it. A sunflower…

It stood proud and tall, with it's bright yellow petals surrounding a dark face. It was turned to where the sun was, as if catching all its rays and keeping it for itself. The breeze blew and it swayed, almost gracefully, still keeping its focus on the sun.

The sunflower was beautiful.

And it reminded me of my quiet dark-haired teammate.

Of course, she wasn't as eye-catching as that flower but there was something about her that would make you notice her all the same.

It wasn't her pearl-gray eyes, dark hair, or pale skin. A lily as Aburame had once wistfully said. But to me, she is a sunflower.

Hinata is quiet, devoted, and beautiful in her purity and simplicity. Her eyes and heart were given up to a man who very much resembled the sun itself. Although he doesn't seem to notice her, she still followed him with her gaze, catching his warmth.

When he comes forward, she lights up, slowly, quietly. And then her eyes will settle on him, wherever he will go. Her day is perfect when she sees him, when she hears his voice so filled with enthusiasm and cheer. But when he goes away, she will close upon herself, very much like a sunflower retiring into the night, until his sunshine comes to warm her again.

I've always told Hinata that she was too good for him. That he is an idiot for not seeing her.

But she always shook her head shyly, murmuring that it was okay. I've never seen anyone so devoted to someone they love so much.

I know. It's very obvious to anyone who had decent eyesight.

Hyuuga Hinata loved Uzumaki Naruto with all her heart.

That's why she goes on, trying to become stronger, trying to make him proud of her.

He was her sun who radiated confidence, optimism, and happiness. And she will glow when he is present, catching some of it.

Of course, it is a long way off before that blond idiot will truly notice her. He is still besotted by that pink-haired girl. But I know that he cares somewhat for our little hime-san.

If he does hurt her, even unintentionally, I would hurt him.

"What do you think of that sunflower, Hinata-san?" I asked softly.

"It's pretty…" she murmured, smiling slightly.

Just like you.

………………………

051905; 9.38am

A/N: It's been a while since I wrote something… anyway, this is a one-sided KibaHina. And drabble at that. I'm not really well-versed with them but I think I did okay. Did I?


End file.
